<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Golden Flower Tea by Chewmunch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742453">Golden Flower Tea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewmunch/pseuds/Chewmunch'>Chewmunch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Non-Binary Chara, Non-Binary Frisk, Other, Slice of Life, tea shop really</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewmunch/pseuds/Chewmunch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chara and Asriel were out running errands, and decided to visit a tea shop on their way home. There, they meet some new people, and make some new friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chara/Frisk (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Golden Flower Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Found this sitting in the depths of my doc piles, and decided to post it. I've had this written since like, last year, and went through some revisions and here it is. I'm honestly unsure why I originally wrote this, other than, why the heck not! Timeline? I dunno, I guess it's like, if the humans and monsters never went to war, and Chara and Asriel's time occurs in the present day. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chara wandered through the crowded streets with their brother, Asriel. The two had gone off to do errands for their mother, and decided to head back out to explore the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Chara,” Asriel called, his paws stuffed in the pockets of his green hoodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, ‘Sriel?” Chara replied, their own hands in the pockets of their green and yellow striped sweater. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think we should get something to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human scoffed playfully at their monster brother. “Is that your way of telling me you are thirsty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pouted, averting his gaze. “No…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara laughed heartily, lightly punching his shoulder. “Come on. I think there is a tea shop around here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human monster duo continued down the busy streets and found themselves stopping in front of a serene looking tea shop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exterior was designed like a small temple with grey bricks and a dark green tiled overhanging roof. At the corners of the roof, there were small serpentine like dragons sculpted into it. A stylized delta symbol resided at the centre of the door’s archway as well as at the centre of the window that was beside the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the peek of the roof, was the sign that had the shop’s name on it, printed in a reflective gold colour in a dramatic curling font. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wording read ‘Dragonhark Altar’ and a dragon framed each of the opposite sides of the name. Chara noted that the door was quite wide and instead of stairs leading up to it, there was a ramp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara looked to their brother and tossed their head at the tea shop. They smiled warmly at his expression as he was clearly trying to contain his excitement. He looked at them with an irresistible giddy grin that made them chuckle happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite them both being well into their high school years, he still retained a lot of his childish antics. Chara nodded to him and he jumped at least a mile, punching a fist into the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch your horns, Azzy,” Chara reminded as he started towards the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel touched a paw to his large curved horns and flashed them a toothy grin with a thumbs up. “Right. Thanks Chara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both entered the shop, and were greeted with a subtle jasmine smell. There were brown tables with green cloths over top, paired with brown chairs and the shop itself was lit brightly with warm yellow lights. There were a couple people at some of the tables, all conversing about whatever over a cup of tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara noted that the tables had very wide spaces between them, at least much wider than they felt was necessary. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the back of the shop was a long counter that had a couple stools in front of it. On the far left of the counter were two dark green curtains that were draped in front of another doorway, most likely leading back to a kitchen of sorts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A woman stood behind the counter, wearing a dark green apron over what appeared to be a white dress shirt. Her black hair was tied behind her head, and her green eyes caught sight of the newcomers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned a smile to the monster human duo as they approached the front counter. “Greetings, and welcome to the Dragonhark Altar. Would you like to go or have a table?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would like a table, thank you,” Chara replied, bowing their head subtly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman nodded, and reached a hand down under the counter. A quiet buzzing sound rang out and she turned a smile to the duo. “Your waitron will be out to bring you to your table in a moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As if on cue, a teenager, most likely Chara’s age, wheeled out from behind the curtain on a wheelchair with a Froggit stationed on their shoulder. They had short brown hair that fell just beyond their chin and their skin tone was a couple shades lighter than their hair. Their eyes were a beautifully reflective bright blue and they wore a light pink collared short sleeved shirt. On top of it was the same green apron the woman was wearing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They turned to look at the woman with a smile and she handed them two menus that the teen put to their side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teen smiled to the duo and waved them to follow. “Come along. I’ll lead you to your table.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara found themself staring at the other as they wheeled themself towards a small table that was set up for two. Chara and Asriel sat down across from each other and the other human gave them each a menu. The Dreemurr human’s hand briefly brushed against the others and they felt a jolt go through them. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Keep it together, Chara,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>they let out a silent breath, in an attempt to calm their beating heart. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘You’re fine. You’re fine.’ </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Frisk, and this here is Aster,” the teen introduced, gesturing to the Froggit, “and we’ll be your waitrons for today. We’ll give you both some time to think up your order and be back for it in due time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk smiled to the duo and Chara felt their face flush. The smile was so sweet and adorable it should have been illegal. With the slight crookedness and the slight visibility of one of the teen’s fang-like teeth. It shut down all of Chara’s cognitive abilities. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk wheeled themself away to attend another table and Chara found their gaze trailing the other human. They sighed through their nose, almost wistfully, and leaned their head on their hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They slowly turned their attention back to the menu in front of them and was snapped back into reality at the sight of Asriel giving them a knowing smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara shook their head, and glared mildly at him. “What? What is that look for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel chuckled, looking down at the menu in front of him. “Oh you know. Just that you totally like them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chara hissed, their face burning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The young boss monster started snickering. “Don’t worry, Chara,” his expression changed to a half lidded smirk. “I think they’re cute too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, buzz off, Dreemurr!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel burst out laughing. “I’m just saying!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara muttered incoherent insults under their breath, as they leaned back in their chair. They lifted the menu to read it but to also hide their gaze from their brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a wide variety of teas and even some appetizers. Their eyes locked onto “golden flower” as they saw it. With a smile of contentment, they set down the menu and caught a glimpse of Frisk disappearing back through the curtains to the back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think we should just get a pot of golden flower tea?” Chara asked, smiling at their brother’s large grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded vigorously, and set down his menu. “We should buy some for Dad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nodded back, eyes snapping to look over their brother’s shoulder as Frisk emerged from the back, another woman pushing their wheelchair from behind. On their lap was a tray that had a couple teapots and cups on it, and the woman wheeled them around to individual tables for the teen to give out the tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman was in identical attire to the one who was at the front counter and her hair was a dark, almost black, brown at a similar length to Frisk’s. Her eyes were a striking red of a similar shade to Chara’s, and her skin tone was quite a few shades lighter than the other two humans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, there was something about her aura that put Chara on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she turned the teen around to face the back of the shop, she leaned down and said something to them that Chara could not catch. The woman’s expression softened, and she went ahead of the teen, disappearing behind the green curtain again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk wheeled themself towards Chara and Asriel’s table, and took out a pen and a small notepad from one of the front pockets of their apron. The Froggit on their shoulder leaped down to rest on their forearm, taking the pen from their hand and hovering it over the paper of the notepad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what can I get you two?” They asked with that adorable slightly crooked smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a pot of golden flower tea for two,” Chara replied, expertly hiding their jitteriness behind a professional tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk scribbled it down, and returned the pen and notepad back into the apron pocket. They took the two menus, and bowed their head. “Ok, it’ll be done shortly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Frisk pushed themself away, and through the green curtains. Chara let out a breath they did not know they were holding, and reminded themself to tip generously when the time came. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, if it wasn’t adorably obvious that you’re into them,” Asriel started, with an ever growing smug smirk, “I’d totally fight you for their attention.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara sent a glare full of knives at him, and pointed accusingly. “Do not make this a dumb romantic drama, Goat Boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel laughed heartily. “Ok, ok. I’ll leave you guys be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The human softened their glare a bit, and turned it to a smirk. “As if I have not seen you staring at a certain someone at school.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face immediately flushed, and some of his fur stood on end. He opened and closed his mouth but could not form words. Chara chuckled and leaned back with a smug grin, basking in their victory. Their eyes scanned the shop as their brother sank into his hoodie with an embarrassed blush tinting through his white fur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite a few people had left and there was currently a small group of people paying at the front counter. The store still had quite a few people in it, but at this point, most were winding down and simply chatting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara was now able to see the reasonings behind the store’s layout. From the ramp, to the wide gaps between tables. All of it was to accommodate Frisk’s wheelchair. They wondered about the reason behind why the other human was handicapped but felt it would be disrespectful to ask this early on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe later on,’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>their face started to flush. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘If I get past the friend zone… but even then, I think a close friend could know too.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk returned to their table and Aster handed them the pot, two cups, and a few sugar cubes. Their eyes met Chara’s and it was in that moment that the Dreemurr teen noticed the semi-heterochromia in Frisk’s left eye; a green ring that was around their pupil in the sea of blue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk must have caught themself staring, as they averted their gaze, a subtle blush illuminating on their face. Chara mirrored their actions, and opted to pour the tea into the individual cups for them and their brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If– um… if you need anything, I’m just a call away,” Frisk began to wheel away once their Froggit friend had leaped back into their lap, and disappeared behind the curtain of the back again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara mixed their liking of sugar and gently blew on it. Asriel did the same and did not bother blowing on it. Instead he took a sip of the burning tea, and Chara watched with a smile as his face lit up. They took a sip and realized why. It was burning hot, but it was incredibly delicious. They almost regretted putting in sugar, wondering what it would have tasted like without it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mental note! Buying this for Dad and some for us,” Asriel declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara nodded, taking more sips of tea. The two stayed in silence for a while, but eventually started up a conversation between themselves. Talks about school, projects, music. People had come and go, and the store was now quite empty as the last of the customers left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dreemurr teen lost track of time and realized it was quite late now. They mentally slapped themself, and sent their mother a text that they would be home soon. They noticed the red-eyed woman cleaning down the tables and the one at the counter was restocking the shelf. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk rolled up to their table, and handed them the golden flower tea that the duo had asked for to go, and the bill. As Chara was paying - much to Asriel’s annoyance - Frisk told them they’d be closing soon. The green sweatered human nodded to the notion, and tipped generously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So,” Chara started as Asriel stood at the door, “is this a family owned store?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk turned themself around to face the other, with a smile and a nod. “Yup, those back there are my moms. Red eyes is Tares and the other is Iris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara smiled, and the other human continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re the best parents I’ve ever had,” Frisk averted their gaze for some time, letting out a dry laugh. Aster hopped up from their lap onto their shoulder, gently nuzzling their face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara eyed them with a hint of suspicion for a split second before suppressing the thought for later. “Are you going to be here tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yup, same shift tomorrow,” Frisk nodded. “You should come by… if you’re not busy,” their face flushed subtly. “From what I can gather, your family seems to like, worship tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara laughed genuinely. “My dad does, but yeah, maybe I can get the rest of my family to come tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel’s face immediately lit up. “Yeah! We should! Good idea, Chara!” He ran over and picked up his sibling by their waist, pinning their arms to their sides. “We can finally have a Dreemurr family day out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara giggled at their brother’s enthusiasm, feeling a pang in their chest at how this would be the first time in a long time that their family would be all together. “Heh… yeah we can. It’s been years since we’ve all been together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk’s eyebrows raised as they figured out what that meant. Chara subconsciously smacked themself, hoping that they would not have to elaborate on the divorce but luckily Frisk seemed to understand the uncomfortability and sensitivity of the topic and dropped it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As long as you guys don’t destroy the shop, you’re all welcome!” Frisk grinned crookedly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel put Chara down, and smiled to the other human. “Then expect the Dreemurrs to arrive soon. Maybe tomorrow!” He placed a fist to his chest and the other behind his back, bowing dramatically. “But until then, I will see you soon, fair human.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara rolled their eyes playfully at him, and waved Frisk and Aster goodbye, as they practically dragged their brother out of the shop. “Farewell, Frisk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Frisk bowed their head slightly, giving a small wave. “Until we meet again, Chara.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dreemurr siblings left the shop, and started on their way home. Night had fallen already and street lights were on. A few cars whizzed by, making a slight gust rush against the duo, and rustled the small bag that contained the tea in their hand. They first wanted to drop by their dad’s house to give him some of the golden flower tea, then they would head home and potentially help their mother with dinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After dropping by their father’s home, they had a quick chat and began their way back home. Once they entered the house, the Dreemurr siblings were greeted by the warm embrace of their mother, Toriel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once dinner had ended, the family cleaned up and went to the living room. Toriel lit the fireplace to a pleasant warmth, and went to sit on the perfect reading chair. The Dreemurr siblings sat on a couch that was positioned on her right and in front of the fireplace. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you do find anything interesting on your outing today, my children?" Toriel asked, giving the siblings a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We found a really nice tea shop," Asriel grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The service was very welcoming," Chara nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asriel chuckled, smirking. "Yeah. 'The service'."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara glared at him. "Hey, you have a summative project to complete, do you not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their brother's demeanor immediately changed. He stood up, bowed politely to his mother and sibling and excused himself. Chara let out a chuckle, and leaned back on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So," Toriel started, "what else did you do there?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chara turned their head away with a shy smile, as their cheeks reddened. "Just some soul searching."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, i do have another piece in this universe, though i'm unsure if i'm going to post it. I wrote these in one giant swoop of motivation, and don't remember much of it. If you'd like to see the other thing, I'll post it. Until then, I'll see y'all when I see ya.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>